criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Kraghammer
Kraghammer is an underground dwarven citadel that sits atop a mithral mine known as Greyspine Quarry. Entry into the city by outsiders is forbidden unless they have some sort of political standing and the proper paperwork. The upper levels are filled with dwarves, who are wary of outsiders, but will warm to anyone who will spend coin in their town. The lower levels are home to many businessdwarves, such as smiths and miners. These areas are much less welcoming to foreigners due to dwarves not liking outsiders near areas of financial importance. City Description Kraghammer is a three-tiered cylindrical metropolis carved into the stone of a mountain. The interior features extravagant masonry such as marble columns, archways, bridges, and buttresses, all of which is lit using a reddish-glowing stone. A large metal forge envelopes the center of the city. Stairs and chain elevator systems near the edges of town are used for transportation between the higher and lower sections of Kraghammer. The lower section of Kraghammer, near the mines, is darker than the upper levels. This area consists of several large structures and a giant domed temple made of flawless bronze in the center with doorways on each side, as well as a very large foundry with giant metal piping that filters off most of the smoke. Off to the side of this section is the Greyspine Quarry. The mine itself is made up of three deep holes that stretch down under the mountain. The expansion of the city shows in the mine design as well as the appearance that, once a section of the mine is hollowed out, the city slowly seems to expand downwards. Many mining buildings stretch around the center of the quarry. There are also a series of tunnels that go off to the sides of these main tunnels. Unbeknown to the dwarves of Kraghammer, one of these mining tunnels had broken into a cavern system that lead down into the Underdark. Demographics is located in Tal'Dorei in the Cliffkeep Mountains, north of Kymal and south of Terrah.]]Kraghammer is a large city with a population of 43,550. Most of its citizens are dwarves (83%) but there is also a significant portion of gnomes (10%), with various other races making up the rest (7%). Notable People .]] Besides the dwarves Vox Machina encountered, there are several groups of note in Kraghammer. Kraghammer, like Emon, also has a city council. There are also several major houses within Kraghammer that each control certain aspects of business within the city. Known Dwarves * Adra: Owner of The Iron Hearth Tavern. * Balgus: Owner of Balgus Brewery and champion of the Iron Hearth Tavern's fighting ring. * Blenton Zuurthom: A noble and architectural savant. * Haddi Bronzegrip: Foredwarf of the Bronzegrip Metalworks who claims to be the wealthiest dwarf in Kraghammer. * Herris: Greyspine Quarry foreman. * Lord Steddos Thunderbrand: Master arcanist and head of House Thunderbrand. * Magrim: Servant of House Greyspine. * Nostoc Greyspine: Head of the Greyspine mining operation and foundries. * Wallera Glorenthar: Former combat trainer of the Carvers, currently on leave due to a scandal within her house. * Wyrmhide Thunderbrand: Commander of a pyromancer brigade. Known Elves * Tremaine: Owner of The Value of Valor. Known Gnomes * Ida Mudrake: A reporter who uncovered corruption in House Glorenthar. Kraghammer Council Members * Ironkeeper Gradim Greyspine: Dwarven head of the council and head of Kraghammer for about a decade. Known Families And Classes * The Carvers: The military class who protect the city from attack and uphold the law. * House Greyspine: Control Greyspine Quarry, head of house is Gradim Greyspine. * House Thunderbrand: The foremost house in all things magic. * Balgus's House : Since Balgus controls the only brewery in Kraghammer. Notable Locations * Greyspine Manor: Home of the Greyspines, massive structure that is heavily guarded by the Carvers. * Thunderbrand Manor: Home of the Thunderbrands, large structure guarded by magical runes and Carvers. * Balgus Brewery: The only brewery in Kraghammer. * The Firebrook Inn: Inn on the lowest tier of Kraghammer where Lady Kima stayed. * The Iron Hearth Tavern: Large central tavern on the west side of the upper tier where Vox Machina stayed. * The Stone's Pillow: Brothel within Kraghammer in upper tier. * The Value of Valor: Alchemist and arcane shop in the upper tier. * The Keystone Quarry: The mithril mine on the lower levels of the city, run by House Greyspine. References Art: Category:Kraghammer Category:Nations Category:Places Category:City-states